Manteau et veste de cuir
by Lucachu
Summary: Depuis quelques jours, Nezumi ressent le besoin de faire quelque chose... qui le dépasse lui-même et aux conséquences imprévues pour Shion. NezumixShion (Le RatxAster). Deux petits chapitres courts et fluffy, histoire en deux parties.
1. Fantasme

**Note de l'auteur :**

Petite histoire sur mon couple préféré, Shion et Nezumi. J'utilise les noms japonais.

Le Rat = Nezumi

Aster = Shion

 **Avertissement :**

 _No.6_ est l'œuvre à Asano Atsuko. En revanche, le scénario m'appartient, ainsi que le personnage de "Monsieur Blaireau" apparaissant dans le second chapitre.

* * *

Nezumi lève les yeux de son ouvrage lorsque Shion entre dans l'abri. Les deux garçons s'observèrent et se saluent amicalement du regard. Le lecteur pose son livre à côté de lui lorsque son ami prend la parole.

– Terminé de laver les chiens pour aujourd'hui. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

Shion retire son manteau et le pose sur une chaise. Il s'attarde ensuite très peu avant de rejoindre la salle d'eau.

Nezumi n'a cependant pas repris son livre, aussi passionnante qu'est sa lecture. Son regard ne peut se détacher du vêtement sombre reposant en face de lui. Depuis quelques jours, il rêve de l'essayer. Le désir est ridicule pourtant. Connaissant Shion, il suffirait d'ailleurs juste de lui demander gentiment.

Et pourtant...

D'où lui vient cette étrange attraction, lui-même l'ignore. Il est convaincu que le vêtement est doux et chaud avec une odeur délicieuse...

Shion doit en avoir au moins pour cinq minutes. Il est sûr d'avoir largement le temps de satisfaire son fantasme. Cependant, il hésite, et reste là à regarder droit devant lui.

Par ailleurs, pourquoi se sent il obligé de le faire en l'absence de Shion ? Et puis, ne passe-t-il pas son temps à lui dire qu'il réfléchit trop ?

Avec hésitation, l'adolescent se lève et se dirige vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Timidement, il caresse le tissu du bout de ses doigts. L'étoffe est légèrement rugueuse, signe de son usage régulier. Le vêtement lui semblait beaucoup plus doux en apparence. Est-ce le passage dans les égouts qui l'a rendu ainsi ? La vie dans la misère du bloc ouest ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une illusion depuis le début ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas...

Nezumi décide de franchir le cap. Il soulève le manteau et l'enfile. Celui-ci convient à sa taille, mais l'adolescent sent qu'il n'est pas réellement adapté à lui. Les manches n'atteignent pas ses poignets et le bas du vêtement ne recouvrent pas assez ses jambes à son goût.

Cela était prévisible, Shion est plus petit que lui. Pourtant, il doit y avoir au grand maximum une petite dizaine de centimètres de différence. Non, le problème ne doit pas venir de là...

Il remonte sa main gauche vers son visage, de façon à sentir l'odeur de la manche. Le tissu dégage des puanteurs de poussière, d'eau sale et de vieux chiens... le dernier relent vient très certainement des animaux de Inukashi. Il s'attendait à un autre parfum... celui d'une fleur...

Le garçon aux yeux gris se déplace vers le miroir brisé de la pièce et s'examine. Il tourne sur lui-même, s'observant sous divers angles et postures. Définitivement, il préfère son blouson de cuir noir, pourtant la tenue de son ami lui donne une certaine allure. Mais la sensation qu'il recherche n'est pas là...

Le vêtement lui tient chaud et est agréable... tout comme se doit de l'être n'importe quel manteau mais pourtant...

Soudain, tout est clair. Nezumi se met à rire bêtement de sa propre bêtise.

Bien évidemment que le pardessus lui semble banal !

Shion ne le porte pas ! Tout ce qu'il veut depuis le début c'est sentir sa chaleur ! La douceur, l'odeur, la chaleur... toutes ces fantaisies lui viennent en réalité de Shion !

L'adolescent continue de rire stupidement, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter. Il a toujours été honnête envers lui-même concernant ses sentiments envers l'ancien habitant de No.6. Pourtant, il a toujours été incapable de lui avouer. De ce fait, ne pas avoir compris plus tôt d'où lui venait ce fantasme lui semble complètement absurde.

– Nezumi ? Tu es de nouveau hystérique ?

L'interpellé se retourne et stoppe immédiatement son rire. Les traits de son visage sont coincés en une sorte de rictus, mélangé entre le rire et la gêne. Shion le regarde étrangement, l'eau perlant encore de ses mèches blanches. Sa serviette de bain est encore sur sa tête, trempée.

Comment va-t-il expliquer la situation compromettante dans laquelle il se trouve ?

– Tu sais que je comptais le laver ? A traîner dans les égouts et tout... commence Shion. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu le portes ?

Improvisant rapidement, l'acteur prend la parole.

– Que sa majesté accepte mes plus plates excuses ! Je voulais m'exercer à un rôle en étant réellement dans la peau du personnage !

– Tu jouais quelle pièce ?

Nezumi décide de retourner la situation. Il retire le manteau et le jette sur Shion qui peine à le rattraper. Le vêtement lui tombe en plein sur la tête et provoque la chute de la serviette trempée.

– Je venais de me laver ! se plaint-il.

– Sa Majesté réclamait ce qui lui revenait de droit !

– Mais non, c'est juste que... Oh et puis zut ! Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois que je vois un manteau à vendre je te l'achèterai !

Tout en affichant une moue vexée, Shion parvient à se débarrasser du vêtement et à récupérer le tissu mouillé.

– Imbécile, je m'en fiche d'avoir un manteau. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux...

Il sourit aussitôt après l'avoir traité d'imbécile. Après tout, il y a quelques instants il ne connaissait pas la vérité sur son propre désir. Quant à Shion, sa naïveté ne lui permet toujours pas de décoder ses messages pleins de sous-entendus.


	2. Protection

**Note de l'auteur :**

Petite histoire sur mon couple préféré, Shion et Nezumi. J'utilise les noms japonais.

Le Rat = Nezumi

Aster = Shion

 **Avertissement :**

 _No.6_ est l'œuvre à Asano Atsuko. En revanche, le scénario m'appartient, ainsi que le personnage de "Monsieur Blaireau" apparaissant dans le second chapitre.

* * *

Shion frotte énergiquement son manteau avec un savon. Installé dans la pièce servant de salle de bain, le garçon lave son vêtement sali par sa journée de travail avec les chiens de Inukashi. Il adore ses animaux, cela ne le dérange pas de revenir couvert d'odeurs. Au contraire, il trouve cela amusant, le changeant beaucoup de sa vie à No.6.

Nezumi entre dans la pièce sans le prévenir, vêtu de son manteau de cuir.

– J'ai du taff ce soir, je vais partir, ne m'attends pas et mange sans moi.

– D'accord, j'imagine que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres ricane doucement. Il n'a pas envie que son ami le voit sous les traits de Eve.

– Pour t'avoir dans les pattes ? Non, je préfère que tu restes là.

Nezumi dévie son regard que le manteau complètement trempé de savon et d'eau. Leur pauvreté les réduit à utiliser des moyens primaires de lavements. Nezumi accorde un dernier regard à Shion avant de partir. Il quitte ensuite la pièce en lançant une dernière parole.

– Ne met pas ton manteau à sécher dehors, sauf si tu veux te le faire voler.

* * *

Un chien aboie à mort quelque part dans le bidonville. Sa plainte est amplifiée par le silence de la nuit. Ce n'est cependant pas cela qui va effrayer Nezumi, il en faut bien plus au fugitif pour avoir peur. Dans le pire des cas, son couteau est là, dans sa poche. Il n'a néanmoins pas envie de s'attarder plus, pressé de rentrer dans sa cachette auprès de Shion.

Son ami doit être en train de dormir maintenant, sous les gardes de ses petites souris. Simple précaution. Au moindre problème, l'une d'elles viendrait le prévenir immédiatement.

Au détour d'une rue, Nezumi aperçoit la silhouette d'un homme avachi au sol. Sa vision nocturne aiguisée et le clair de lune lui permettent de reconnaître immédiatement l'individu. La réputation de cet alcoolique passant ses journées une bouteille à la main n'est plus à faire. La rumeur veut qu'il est été un professeur avant que lui et son fils soient expulsés de No.6 comme de vulgaires déchets pour la mauvaise conduite du père.

L'adolescent ignore si cela est vrai mais une chose est sûre, même Rikiga paraît être un saint à côté de lui.

Nezumi contourne l'homme, évitant les bouteilles vides autour de lui.

Soudain, il sent quelque chose s'agripper à sa manche de cuir.

– Salut Eve.

La salutation est prononcée sur un ton de provocation et légèrement intimidant. Nezumi grogne, il était convaincu que le vagabond dormait. L'homme se met à ricaner doucement.

– Dis Eve, t'es sûr de ne pas être une fille ?

L'acteur se plaint mentalement. Si l'alcoolique n'avait pas un fils se souciant de lui, nul doute qu'il serait depuis longtemps mort dans un caniveau.

Nezumi se détache et s'écarte de l'homme.

– Allez Eve, vient ici qu'on s'amuse un peu.

– Rentre chez toi vieux blaireau. Va donc t'occuper de ton fils qui doit te chercher partout.

L'alcoolique se lève et fait face à l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres. L'acteur se retient de se couvrir le nez. Plus jamais il ne se moquera de l'haleine de Rikiga après l'une de ses cuites.

L'homme se rapproche de lui, maladroit. Nezumi effectue un pas de côté brutalement. L'adulte trébuche et s'écrase sur ses bouteilles, l'une d'elle éclate sous son poids et se répand en morceaux de verres. Il pose ses mains sur le sol, tentant de se relever. Sa chair est mordue par les éclats.

– Eve...

– Je t'avais prévenu vieux blaireau.

– Je vais te démonter...

– Essaye de ne pas mourir de froid. Quoique, ça s'accorderait bien dans le décors !

Nezumi laisse l'homme tenter de se relever à nouveau et continue son chemin jusqu'à son foyer. L'alcoolique l'interpelle une dernière fois, d'une voix rauque et énervée.

– Viens m'aider sale raclure !

– Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

– Je te pète les dents si je te revois !

* * *

Un vif pincement au doigt réveille Nezumi. Il se réveille en sursautant. L'adolescent reprend ses esprits rapidement, allongé sur son lit, baignant dans la faible lumière de la pièce. Nezumi porte un regard à son index droit. L'une de ses souris est en train de mordre légèrement sa peau, assez pour qu'il ressente une douleur, mais cela n'est pas assez fort pour lui laisser une cicatrice.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres caresse le dos du rongeur de son pouce droit. Le petit animal cesse immédiatement de pincer son maître.

Nezumi examine ensuite rapidement son abri. S'il n'est pas plongé dans l'obscurité, cela signifie que Shion est ici. Le bruit de la tuyauterie confirme sa pensée, son ami est actuellement dans la salle d'eau.

L'adolescent se lève en baillant. Shion ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps, il prendra ensuite une douche à son tour. En attendant de pouvoir se laver, il décide de continuer la lecture d'une pièce de théâtre commencée quelques jours plus tôt.

Sa main se positionne sur la couverture du livre mais ses doigts ne font que l'effleurer. Son blouson de cuir n'est pas rangé sur la chaise où il l'avait laissé la veille. Le vêtement est posé sur la table de façon négligée.

Nezumi a toujours autorisé Shion à lui emprunter ses affaires que ce soient ses livres ou même ses vêtements. Le fait que son ami ait utilisé son blouson sans lui demandé ne le gêne pas. En revanche, les gouttes de sang le perturbe.

L'adolescent glisse le revers de sa main pour les essuyer. Les taches fraîches s'enlèvent immédiatement pour venir se coller à sa peau.

Un doute vient narguer son esprit, seul Shion a pu laisser ses traces, qu'il s'agisse des siennes ou non.

Nezumi se lève et se dirige jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'eau. D'un geste rapide, il frappe à la porte.

– Shion.

– Pardon Nezumi, je me dépêche. J'ai presque terminé.

L'adolescent n'entend cependant aucun bruit d'eau en provenance de la pièce.

– Tu es sorti Shion ?

– Euh, oui nous avions besoin de légumes pour les repas à venir.

L'acteur décèle une hésitation dans la voix de son ami. Il repense à la pièce à son réveil, son manteau de cuir était sur la table mais il n'y avait aucun aliment posé dans un coin de la pièce.

– Et tu as ramené quoi ?

– Désolé, j'ai oublié ce que j'étais venu chercher et j'ai préféré rentrer te demander.

Nezumi ricane doucement. Son ami le prendrait-il pour un imbécile ? Impossible que lui et sa mémoire aient pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi simple.

– Tu te fiches de moi espèce de clown ?

L'adolescent entre brutalement dans la pièce, sans prévenir. Il découvre son ami assis au sol, tenant la boîte de soins d'urgence. La joue droit de Shion est couvert d'un pansement tandis que son œil gauche est entouré d'une ecchymose. Sur le sol git du coton imbibé de désinfectant et de sang.

– Bonjour Nezumi...

Ce que craignait Nezumi est réel, Shion est blessé. Immédiatement, il se rapproche de son ami et s'installe à ses côtés. Il attrape son menton de sa main et l'examine quelques instants avant de le lâcher.

– Tu as des blessures ailleurs ?

– Non...

La réponse du garçon est faible et timorée. Sans avertissement, il soulève les vêtements de son ami qui pousse un cri de surprise. Une autre ecchymose est présente sur son flanc droit, guère loin de la cicatrice en forme de serpent enroulant son corps.

– Qu'est-ce ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

– Je voulais faire les courses, je pensais que tu serais content d'avoir ton repas de midi prêt en te levant. Avant que je puisse les faire, un homme m'a abordé et a commencé à m'insulter. Je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas provoqué !

Nezumi sent son cœur de serrer, Shion est trop faible pour vivre avec lui dans le bloc ouest. Trop faible, trop pure... Tant qu'il est là pour veiller sur lui, les choses pourront bien se passer. Cependant que se passera-t-il le jour où il ne sera pas là ?

– Je voulais partir, mais il m'a retenu et m'a frappé. Je suis tombé et j'ai roulé au sol. J'ai réussit à prendre la fuite et je suis revenu là.

Shion aperçoit le regard songeur de son ami.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas réussi à me suivre. Il ne sait pas où est ta cachette. De toute manière, il est complètement bourré.

– Bourré ?

– Son haleine était atroce... Et ce qu'il racontait était incompréhensible. Il me parlait d'une fille ou quelque chose dans le genre... Il me demandait si j'étais son petit ami... Je n'ai rien compris d'autres à part qu'il voulait vérifier que j'étais bien un garçon pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien une fille ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai fui, mais je suis désolé Nezumi, comme mon manteau est trempé et qu'il faisait froid, j'ai emprunté ta veste de cuir. Je crois qu'il y a une trace de sang... Mais je la nettoierai, promis !

– Je m'en fiche de mon manteau ! Tu réalise ce qui a failli t'arri...

Nezumi réalise la signification des paroles de son ami.

– Ton agresseur n'aurait pas les cheveux grisonnant par hasard ? Avec un court manteau noir ?

– Oui, je ne l'ai pas observé plus cependant.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs sent la colère en lui. Shion a rencontré l'alcoolique qu'il a lui même rencontré la veille. Cependant, son ami n'a rien fait pour l'énerver, c'est lui-même qui a provoqué la colère de l'individu. Shion a porté son vêtement, et l'homme s'en ai pris à lui, reconnaissant sa tenue et comprenant le lien les unissant.

– Ce vieux blaireau, si je le tenais !

– Nezumi ?

L'interpellé repositionne son regard dans les yeux de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

– Ce type est un danger publique. Pas aussi parasite que ta chère ville, mais une belle ordure. Quand il a bu, il lui arrive d'avoir des idées glauques. Ce n'est qu'un vieux blaireau qui pue. Si tu le vois, tu te barres en courant, pigé ?

Shion hoche la tête lentement, Nezumi retire ses mains de ses épaules. Ses traits se détendent.

– Je t'aide à soigner cet œil au beurre noir et après je dois me tirer.

* * *

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs tourne une page de son livre sous trois pairs de yeux couleur lin.

Après avoir pris le temps de soigner ses blessures superficielles et de l'ausculter, Nezumi est parti, régler quelque chose selon ses dires.

Il a lui donné l'ordre de ne pas quitter l'abri, en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne voulait apprendre à son retour qu'il lui avait désobéi.

Shion devine que les trois petits rongeurs sont là pour le surveiller, mais cela ne le gêne pas. Ce n'est pas comme si son ami ne lui avait pas informé de ses habitudes avec les animaux. De toute manière, il aime beaucoup leur présence.

Tandis qu'il clôt son chapitre, Nezumi entre dans l'abri, des provisions dans les bras.

– Le repas de son Altesse est arrivé !

L'acteur s'amuse à faire une révérence devant lui. Shion referme son livre, il remarque alors que les phalanges de la main droite de son ami sont rouges.

– Tu t'es fait mal ?

Nezumi jette un regard étonné à sa main.

– Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste cogné contre un mur.

L'adolescent en blouson se dirige ensuite vers la partie servant de cuisine de l'abri. Sans un mot, Shion sourit.

Il imagine l'homme alcoolique affalé au coin d'une rue, une blessure au visage.

C'est agréable de savoir que Nezumi est là pour le protéger.


End file.
